The Night Before and The Morning After
by KraziKrysti
Summary: After a drunken night out Lily wakes up to find herself naked, with a guys arm wrapped around her. But what exactly happened? And who does the rather fetching arm belong to!


Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Enjoy!

The Night Before and The Morning After.

Lily woke up slowly. She'd never felt so warm and contented. She frowned. What was the heavy weight about her waist? She moved slightly, only to have her eyes fly open at the sensation of the sheets brushing against her skin. All of her skin; she was naked. And draped over her waist was a forearm that was definitely not hers. She admired it for a minute before she realised what 'naked' and 'strange male forearm' added up to. She stiffened

"Mornin'" a voice murmured in her ear. Her body reacted very strangely to this one word. Or was it the voice? Lily's frantic mind attempted to pin it all on one emotion. Horror would do nicely, or failing that, shock was a good second. Then she realised she knew that voice. James Potter. She turned over, clutching the sheet to herself and shrugging away his arm. He frowned and rolled on his side, sitting with his head propped on his hand so he could look at her clearly. He looked cute without his glasses and a slight frown of focus. Not to mention the way his hair was rumpled after…

"I…what did you….did we…that is…er?" Lily couldn't seem to actually ask what it was she was trying to. She blushed a violent pink colour and couldn't stop her eyes travelling down the rather impressive naked chest of the boy in front of her. Not that she wanted them to be doing that. Not that she wanted them to stop. Her eyes followed the small trail of hair that started just below his belly button and disappeared underneath the sheet almost of their own accord and her breath caught almost without her realising. James' reply brought her back to the moment and her eyes shot to his face.

"No." he'd said

"But I, we're…er…"

"We're naked?" James supplied. Was that a smile lurking at the side of his mouth?!

"Yes!" she exclaimed rather loudly and James raised an eyebrow at her wince. Her head hurt.

"I do not sleep with drunk girls Lily. No matter how drunk I, myself, am." It took Lily a while to process this answer, her mind kept wondering back to her name on his lips. Or, more specifically, his lips.

"But then…"

"Well, you were very forceful. I find it hard to leave when the girl I am trying to put to bed vanishes not only her own clothes, but mine as well." About to protest that she would never do such a thing she froze as a memory flashed through her mind

Clinging to James as he tried to get her to go to bed, refusing to let go, asking why he wouldn't sleep with her. James telling her she was drunk, that he knew she didn't mean it, that he would never ever do so until she was sure it was truly what she wanted, leading her to her bed and tucking her in. Turning to leave then being suddenly rendered clothesless as Lily clambered out of bed and vanished first his clothes, then her own.

She blushed even darker, if that were possible and James chuckled softly. It rumbled through his chest in a way that made Lily wish to lay her head against it to feel the vibrations. She shook said head slightly.

"So, uh, that's it then? I vanished our clothes and then we went to sleep?" She asked hopefully. James chuckled again and Lily decided it was a sound that was made to be loved or hated. She could learn to hate that low, vibrating laugh, but she had a horrible feeling that loving it was becoming easier and easier by the second.

"No, no that's not all." He leant over and whispered in her ear. Lily swallowed. The distance she'd put between them by moving to the edge of the bed when she first woke was gone now. There was but centimetres between them, yet they weren't touching.

"But you said—" she'd become suddenly breathless and she hated him for it.

"You don't remember?" His voice was low, his breath brushing sensuously across her ear. She shivered

"No, that's why I—" she gasped as fragments of memory floated to her teasingly from behind the veil of her alcohol induced amnesia.

James mouth on hers, his hands in her hair.

Her legs around his waist

His mouth moving down her abdomen

"James!" she exclaimed, inhaling sharply turning his name into a gasp.

"You remember."

"A…a little. But. You. I don't—"

"You kissed me." His breath was heating her cheek now as he moved his face to look at her

"Launched yourself at me and kissed me. My resistance was useless and you pulled me onto the bed." James' voice, low and husky, and his warm breath on her skin were waking memories from the night before. They blended together until Lily's hormones started to go haywire and her fevered brain couldn't seem to tell what was memory and what was happening now

"Once you had me right where you wanted me—"

Straddling a naked James, naked herself

"—It was very hard to distract you. But I have my ways." He confessed softly.

slightly callused hands sliding so, so slowly up her legs, leaving trails of burning warmth behind them.

"—I knew that if I paused for even a second you'd get us somewhere we didn't want to go, so I took matters into my own hands." James was whispering in her other ear now and Lily couldn't stop the shivers that suddenly hit her body at the intimacy they were sharing and of the things her memory was showing her he could, and had, done to her. Unconsciously she slid down on the bed, in an attempt to bring herself closer to James. But still they weren't touching, he held himself away.

Being thrown off of him, onto her back. Her gasp of delight disappearing into his sudden kiss, oh but what a kiss! His hands travelling down her sides, her legs falling away from him limp with the sensations he was awaking with just his lips on her own, then they travelled down her neck…

Lily recalled vividly how her back had arched and how she had begged his name. Not Potter, but James.

"James!"

"And my, what matters they were" she heard the smile in his voice as her recollections supplied her with the knowledge of what he was surely talking of

His mouth stayed on her neck as his hands slid up her tummy and gently over her breasts.

Lily's back arched simply at the memory of James' touch and she could feel a strange pressure building between her legs. She was no virgin, but she'd never felt this sensation before and it drove her wild, yet they still were not touching! Lily began to feel desperate, wanting James' hands to do what the ghostly memory hands were doing even now within her mind. Her breath became shallow as her memories continued to return

His mouth had replaced his hands and had worked some strange new magic on her while his hands had crept lower, lower.

The memory of what those hands had done caused Lily to gasp quietly and turn towards the boy in the bed with her.

"James." She begged him softly, her breath now coming in short sharp pants. But he didn't seem to hear her. His head so close to hers, his mouth next to her ear, so close yet still not touching. Her frustration was mounting but instead of making her angry it just made her want more. Want him.

Not far behind his hands had been his mouth and the magic it commanded was enough to wipe even the memory of the magic of his hands from her mind. Something was coming. Lily knew she stood on the edge of the dark abyss and she had the choice, take a chance she could be caught and jump, or pull away from the edge. Lily chose to jump, then all she could remember was clouds and dreams.

"James!" Louder now. He heard her this time.

"Lily?" He breathed in her ear, still not touching her

"Please!" she begged. She wasn't able to form thought enough to work out what it was she wanted, but she knew he was keeping it from her.

"Please…"

"Are you sure?" Came that unbelievable, sexy, utterly perfect voice so close to her ear now the voice could have been from her own mind.

"YES!" she cried breathlessly and finally, FINALLY he touched her. His hand slid over her hip and round to her bottom drawing her hips to his even as his mouth met hers. Lily could have cried at the sheer bliss the sensation of James' lips on hers brought. Then his lips moved tenderly against hers and their hips collided and the bliss was wiped out by urgent, desperate need. Something long and hard pressed into her thigh and her hips arched into his of their own accord, seeking a way to get closer to him. Her moan was lost in their heavy kiss and Lily wrapped her arms around him as if she never intended letting go. She wanted to become a part of him. To always feel this with him, to never have to lose the sensation turning her nerves to liquid fire. His lips lifted from hers, returning to place light kisses against them as he caught his breath.

"Don't worry love. No need to rush, I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you I promise." He whispered against her lips. Lily opened her eyes and looked up into his face. The depth of the love she saw there caused the tears lurking to over flow and run down her face. How had she never seen it before?

"Hush, hush, it's ok." James whispered kissing away her tears

"No, no it isn't. James, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" He never got to respond, Lily brought his mouth down to hers, kissing him with all that she was feeling, the desire, the regret, the promise of the future and he responded with like. The passion of this new kiss drove them further than the last and hands roamed as hips moved and moans grew louder. James' mouth left Lilys and stared to travel down her neck towards her chest and Lily's nipples tightened in anticipation even as she dragged his face back up.

"Uh uh, not today. Today I want you with me." She met his lips with her own as she wrapped her legs about his hips, bringing herself that much closer to him. His hips jerked and his breath hissed between his teeth.

"Lily!" He begged, breathless but she wouldn't give in. Finally he relented, he bent to kiss her as he entered her, his tongue mirroring the actions of his hips, Lily's scream disappearing into his mouth. Her legs tightened around him, taking him deeper as her nails dug into his shoulders. The tiny pain only adding to the pleasure their joining had created.

"Oh God, James!" Lily gasped loudly

"Don't…ever…stop." She told him breathlessly, each word punctuated by a gasp as he started to rock his hips against hers.

"Your every wish is my command." He wasn't sure how he'd managed to growl the promise in her ear, since his ability to even think coherent sentences had left him the moment Lily's legs had wound round his. Then her legs tightened again and her back arched and then there was only this building feeling. Riding together, the great waves that tried to overcome them but they had each other and together they could stay afloat.

FIN

A/N: something's not quite right. But I cant be bothered to read it through and work it out cause I'm feeling kinda down. This is the first fic I've written like this and actually put up, so be kind and send me some love via the review button


End file.
